


A Competition Between Friends

by CosmicFluff



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Fluff, Love Triangle, Multi, Non-binary Swift Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicFluff/pseuds/CosmicFluff
Summary: Tenderheart and Swift Heart realize they have feeling for the same bear. They work it out like how anyone would: a competition!
Relationships: Grumpy Bear/Swift Heart Rabbit (Care Bears), Grumpy Bear/Tenderheart Bear (Care Bears), Grumpy/Swift Heart/Tenderheart
Kudos: 6





	1. Hearts

Swift Heart and Tenderheart were very close friends. Tenderheart, being a natural leader, had a fierce spirit. Swift Heart on the other hand was always looking for a challenge. The two friends were competitive, but thick as thieves. Tenderheart always had something to look forward to in his day-to-day life. Although he didn’t just have his blue rabbit friend… 

Tenderheart’s gaze wandered over to a certain dark blue bear and quickly snapped back. DayDream Bear must have been playing tricks on him, because he could not focus today. He was picking colorful hearts from trees that would help the bears (and co.) spread joy to humans. 

He was with Funshine Bear, Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Swift Heart, and a few others. He was engaged in an intense picking contest with Swift Heart, and he was losing rather badly. He nearly jumped out of his fur when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Uh Tenderheart? I think you have to do more than just stare at the ground if you want to beat speedy over there-“ Grumpy Bear pointed to Swift Heart, a light blue blur. They currently had five baskets filled. “Do you need a hand or something?” Tenderheart smiled at his offer, as Grumpy was not exactly the most generous Care Bear. 

“Sure Grumpy, I could use it!” They both grabbed hearts as quickly as they could, but this contest was a lost cause. When they had filled the goal of ten baskets, Swift Heart was napping against a tree. Tenderheart and Grumpy Bear sat down to take a break after their hard work. Tenderheart couldn’t help but notice how comfortably sleepy he felt. The cloud floor beneath him was as fluffy as ever, and Grumpy’s soft fur brushed against his shoulder. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. Heart picking was hard work. Slowly his head lowered to Grumpy’s shoulder, and by the time he was snuggled in he was softly snoring. 

_ Grumpy’s POV _

__ Grumpy Bear’s anxiety took a wild spike. Tenderheart’s head was resting against his shoulder! His heart beat doubly fast. Most of the other bears seemed so perpetually… calm. But Grumpy always felt nervous to some degree, especially around the others. Yet this was different. Grumpy Bear wasn’t used to physical affection, but he was surprised to realize it felt good.

Many of the other bears and creatures tended to avoid getting too close to him, due to his pessimistic nature. That fact didn’t bother him much. Regardless, this was a new experience. Grumpy liked it. He relaxed his body and leaned into Tenderheart. Carefully he intertwined their paws, closed his eyes, and joined the brown bear in sleep. 

_ Swiftheart’s POV  _

Swift Heart slowly opened an eye before bouncing onto their feet. They felt energized after their small nap. Suddenly their ears stood straight up. Grumpy Bear and Tenderheart were cuddling under one of the pink trees! They narrowed their eyes. This felt like a competition. Surely Tenderheart knew they had a crush on Grumpy… They would have to bring it up later. The two boys did look awfully cute though. Swift Heart felt a smile on their face. 

Swift Heart had been one of the Care Creatures for more than two years now, and they had quickly taken to Care-A-Lot. Swift Heart decided to live there full time, which not all of the Care Creatures had chosen to do. The little rabbit loved the supportive bears. They accepted Swift Heart without judgment, which humans (and  _ some  _ Care Creatures) often failed to do. They liked helping the Care Bears spread morale and love to humans. 

They hadn’t led a bad life, but they had definitely had some hard times. Swift Heart had struggled with their image as long as they could remember. When they were younger, they were much chubbier. They hated their body, and they hated being called a boy. They found solace in running. When the wind blew through their fur, everything felt right. They were free from being someone’s “son”. Free from having their eating habits questioned. 

Over time they grew out the fur on the top of their head, and styled it in a more feminine curl. One of the best days of their life was when they received their belly badge, which matched their chosen name. Their badge had a heart with wings on either side. It made them so happy. 

So Swift Heart had found a home with the Care Bears. But lately they felt they had more than that. The two bears in front of them, for example. Swift Heart found an unexpected friend in Grumpy Bear. He was a nervous wreck of a sweetie, and his flustered nature made Swift Heart laugh. They had Tenderheart as well, someone who always kept them motivated. Their heart soared with content. They skipped away from the two boys, not wanting to wake them from their moment. 

…………………………………………… _ ………. _

“Swift Heart! Are you saying we both like the same bear?” Tenderheart held out his arms wide in surprise. Swift Heart rolled their eyes and then smiled.

“Considering all of the long talks we’ve had, I thought you would have noticed.” Their ears twitched. This was a slightly uncomfortable conversation for both of them. “Tenderheart, I saw you two snuggling under the tree the other day. I just wanted to ask if you guys were together, or what the situation was.” He blushed, looking down. 

“Well.. I’m not sure. I haven’t talked to Grumpy about it since. But I’ve seen you with him before Swifty. If you really like him, I will not stop you from being with him. If he’s interested in either of us, that is.” The both of them laughed. Grumpy was having a bad day, and he currently sat under a rain cloud he had formed. Swift Heart’s gaze softened. 

“That’s really sweet Tenderheart. But I wouldn’t want to do that to you. You’re my best friend. When you guys were cuddling, you looked so at ease. I wouldn’t want to take that away.” So they were at a standstill. Maybe they could flip a coin? Tenderheart thought, a hand resting on his chin. He didn’t see the spark that suddenly lit Swifty’s eyes. 

“What if we make it a contest? We can both get closer to Grumpy, then we can determine who he likes the most! Since neither of us wants to take him from the other, there’ll be no hurt feelings. Besides, Grumpy can be rather straightforward. We should find out his answer in no time.” Tenderheart squinted his eyes, a little unsure of the idea. Seeing as he failed to find a flaw in the plan, he put out his paw. 

“Good luck!” They said in unison, shaking paws. Tenderheart then threw his arms around Swifty, giving them a big hug. They giggled at the absurdity of their competition. 

Far away outside, Grumpy Bear sat on his cloud. Rain sprinkled down on him, but he didn’t move from his spot. He knew his raincloud was bound to follow him, and he didn’t want it to bother anyone else. 


	2. Raincloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy has not been doing well.

_Grumpy’s POV_

A few days after Tenderheart and Swift Heart agreed to the challenge of trying to win Grumpy’s affections, Grumpy had still not shaken his bad mood. A constant raincloud remained over his head, which occasionally cracked with thunder and lightning. Mostly he stayed indoors at home. He felt sad, lonely, and cold. 

He thought it started the day he and Tenderheart took a nap together. The cuddling part was wonderful, he had truly felt at ease. The problem was when he woke up. Tenderheart had startled, and quickly let go of his hand. The bear repeatedly murmured “Sorry, sorry Grumpy,” while stumbling away. The look on Tenderheart’s face seemed so embarrassed. Was he really that ashamed to have cuddled with him? Grumpy Bear was too afraid to ask. 

It seemed like his fears were confirmed. No one had come to speak to him. Not Tenderheart, not Swift Heart, not even Cheer Bear (who often tried to raise his spirits). He wondered if they had given up on caring for him. It’s not that he deserved extra attention just because he was moodier than the other bears. But he thought they understood his need for extra support. Currently he sat on the floor next to his bed, a small blanket draped over him. He couldn’t lay in bed because the water from his raincloud would ruin it. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had lain there staring at the ceiling. Tears of embarrassment welled up in his eyes once again. The thought of making his friends uncomfortable when he was being sincere- it was a lot. Grumpy rolled over onto his side, pulling the blanket up over his head. Apparently, today would be no different than the last few days. 

A rapid _knock-knock-knock_ sounded at his door, which was followed by two more. That sounded like-

“Swift Heart?” His voice came out strangled and hoarse. There was no hiding his miserable state, apparently. The light blue rabbit ran in, a blur of fur and the several objects they were holding. Swift Heart stopped for a moment, foot thumping wildly. Grumpy blinked, and when he opened his eyes the scene had completely changed.

An umbrella was propped over his head, blocking the rain that had tormented him. A slice of carrot cake sat beside him on his left. On his right sat Swift Heart, whose tuft of hair slowly floated back down to rest on their forehead. It was the only evidence that they hadn’t been sitting there for a long while. Swift Heart handed Grumpy a tissue, and he wiped at his tear-streaked face. 

_Swift Heart’s POV_

The expression on Swift Heart’s face was sorrowful. They weren’t trying to make it obvious, but this was a lot worse than what they had expected. Grumpy was known for his moods, but Swift Heart had thought he just liked to be alone. Clearly this wasn’t the case. The way Grumpy was laying on the floor, tears streaming down his face, had reminded Swift Heart of when they were younger. When they got severe burn out from prolonged running sessions, sometimes they would stay in bed for days. 

Grumpy sat up, moving the carrot cake onto his lap. The crackling thunderstorm from the cloud above had subsided to a consistent pitter-patter. He looked like he was about to say something, and then thought better of it. With a shaky paw he grabbed his fork and brought a piece of cake to his mouth. Taking note of the blue bear’s left handedness, Swift Heart shifted closer. They reassuringly placed their left paw over Grumpy’s right. 

“Grumpy Bear, what happened?” The bunny spoke softly, almost afraid of breaking the silence. He looked into Swift’s eyes for a moment, then promptly stared at the floor. 

“I’m not too sure it’s something easy to explain. Do you remember heart picking the other day?” His voice was scratchy at first from disuse, but it grew more certain as he explained how he’d spiraled into his current state. Grumpy was definitely an over thinker, but Swift Heart understood his thought process. Both of them had the experience of being the emotionally odd one out. 

Perhaps Grumpy even more so, considering he was the only bear or creature with a negative talent. Overall, Swift Heart was glad the culprit at hand here was misunderstanding and a bit of unluckiness. They knew how highly Tenderheart thought of Grumpy. They felt the same way. Which is why Swift Heart felt a lot of pain for Grumpy’s plight. 

“I’m so sorry, I never meant to ignore you when you needed help. I thought you just needed to be alone. I came today to ask if you wanted to have a picnic together. I promise you that the other bears haven’t given up on you. Especially not Tenderheart. He really cares about you. Grumpy, _I_ really care about you. We would _never_ just leave you.” Swift Heart put their arm around Grumpy’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

Grumpy leaned in closer, throwing both of his arms around Swift. His carrot cake sat long forgotten on the floor. Eventually they moved places. Grumpy sat in front of Swift Heart, who held the bear closely in their arms. Occasionally Grumpy’s breathing hitched. His body was clearly exhausted from no sleep and neglect. Swift Heart held him tighter, nuzzling their nose into his fur. 

With surprise, Swift noticed the silence in the room (aside from Grumpy’s breathing). They carefully looked up. The raincloud had disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much if you’ve been reading! I’ve had a great time writing this story. I’d like to explain Swift Heart being non-binary. Throughout canon, their gender has never been clear. In one comic they were even referred to as a male and then a female in different parts of the story. It would be more fitting for the bunny to be genderfluid, but for the sake a clarity I’ve decided they would just use they/them pronouns in this fic. The first time they appeared in a comic they were male, so that’s why I chose male as their assigned gender. I like to think Care Bears, with its messages of positivity, would have representation for everyone.


	3. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenderheart finally talks to Grumpy about what happened at heart picking.

_ Tenderheart’s POV _

A week had passed since Tenderheart had last seen Grumpy. The blue bear was often on his mind, and Tenderheart got a flutter of excitement when he thought about seeing Grumpy again. The two usually interacted quite frequently, and Tenderheart had always felt that extra joy at seeing him. Yet now.. Those feelings felt as vivid as the big red heart on his tummy! He abruptly stood to try and quell the urge to find Grumpy immediately. 

Tenderheart was outside by the fountain in front of Care-A-Lot Castle. The fountain was the same shimmering gold as the castle, and spouted rainbow-hued water. It was said that whenever humans swam in the fountain, their eyes would change to a color that reflected their mental state. When a mission required a human to be brought to the Kingdom of Caring, the Care Creatures would bring them over to the fountain. It could be very helpful in determining how to approach the person in question. A part of Tenderheart wished the fountain did the same for him and his fellow Care Creatures. He felt like he was pretty good with reading a room, and knowing how to lead a crowd. Those social skills did not always extend to personal affairs. Tenderheart seemed to be a little aloof on people’s individual feelings towards him, and that truth was hitting him hard this past week. 

The brown bear was sure of how he felt towards Grumpy, but not knowing how Grumpy felt towards him was a little unbearable. What if he’d made him uncomfortable? Not everyone liked to casually cuddle with their acquaintances. If only he’s stayed a second longer to gauge Grumpy’s reaction! He remembered letting go of Grumpy’s paw, but he could not be sure if that was imagined or not. They had definitely not been holding paws when they sat down at the tree’s base. However Grumpy felt, today was the day Tenderheart would find out. He was waiting by the fountain because Grumpy was working in the castle. Good Luck Bear and Grumpy maintenanced the castle once a week or so, which was important work. Inside of the castle was the Rainbow Rescue Beam, an invention of Grumpy’s that had the ability to teleport creatures to and from Earth immediately. Good Luck and Grumpy made an impressively effective duo, with Grumpy’s technical knowledge and Good Luck’s fortunate nature. 

Tenderheart put a paw to his face and sighed. Grumpy was so talented and intelligent! The scowl he did while inventing was hilarious, utterly heart-warming. Tenderheart wistfully looked up at the castle’s front doors once again, and jumped when he saw Grumpy walking towards the fountain. 

“H-hey Grumpy! I’ve been hoping to catch up. Mind if I join you?” Tenderheart smiled, taking a few steps towards the blue bear. 

“Sure.. I’m not exactly headed anywhere.” Grumpy looked a little nervous, holding one arm with his other paw. His eyes darted around, and did not meet Tenderheart’s. 

“We could walk by Proud Heart and Friend Bear’s garden?” Grumpy grunted in agreement, and both headed in that direction. Tenderheart had a lot he wanted to say, but felt held back by the tension emanating from his friend. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words kept dying on his tongue before they could be spoken. They reached the garden faster than Tenderheart had wanted. The happy sunflowers, tulips, roses, and more greeted him with their vibrant colors. The plants were well taken care of, and a sweet smell permeated the air. Tenderheart felt empowered by the ambiance, and gained the resolve to not waste his opportunity. 

“Hey Grumpy? I’ve been meaning to ask you something. Remember last week, when we picked hearts together?” Grumpy looked as if he had just broken a sweat, and nodded. Tenderheart swallowed down his nervousness. “Was being so close.. Okay? I’ve never really seen you get close to other Care Creatures like that.” Grumpy took a deep breath. Was it slightly shaky, or did Tenderheart just imagine it?

“You’re right, I’ve never been much of a hugger. I’ve never really tried it out. But hey, it wasn’t so bad. You didn’t even mean to lean on me, right? You had fallen asleep. No big deal.” Grumpy laughed nervously. 

_ Grumpy’s POV _

Grumpy felt like he was about to pass out. He had held paws with his sleeping friend, who probably had not even realized it. Grumpy really liked Tenderheart, but he couldn’t just say so. Especially not now. He tried to pay attention as Tenderheart responded, but his heartbeat was thumping loudly in his ears. 

“Oh! I’m glad it was alright-”

“Tenderheart, were you embarrassed to be seen with me?” He seemed surprised by the question, his ears perking up slightly. 

“Not at all Grumpy. I was worried I had invaded your personal space. No one likes a bear who doesn’t care. We were sitting like that for a while, and I’m afraid I grabbed your paw in my sleep. I know you’re the type who wouldn’t want to wake a napping friend. The thought that you may have sat there for all that time, uncomfortable… I knew I had to apologize when I woke up and realized what I’d done.” That made a lot of sense to Grumpy, although he was still entirely unsure of Tenderheart’s feelings. Unsure if Tenderheart had any feelings for him. Heat rose to his cheeks. He finally looked into Tenderheart’s eyes, searching. 

“What if I had grabbed your paw?” 

The question stayed in the air. Both seemed surprised by the revelation, but for different reasons. Grumpy could not believe himself today. A grin broke out across Tenderheart’s face. 

“That would be okay too.” 

Both of the bears walked home in silence after that. They made it to Tenderheart’s home first, and were reluctant to part ways. At least, Grumpy knew he was reluctant. That grin had stayed on the brown bear’s face the whole walk. It made Grumpy excited, it appeared that maybe.. Tenderheart felt the same way that he did. He almost skipped on the way to his house. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Care Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swift Heart and Tenderheart try to earn Grumpy's affections

_ Swift Heart’s POV _

If there was anything Swift Heart wanted to be seen as, it was brave. Or quick-witted, or accomplished, or maybe just fast in general. So they weren’t really sure, but what did that matter? Swift Heart knew they wanted Grumpy’s affections. And they had a plan. The blue rabbit figured that the best way to see eye to eye with someone was to tell them the truth. If Grumpy simply did not feel the same way, then it wasn’t meant to be. Right, Swift was just going to walk up to him and tell him! It was so easy to imagine, but whenever they planned a time to do it they suddenly felt extremely nervous. 

Swift Heart flopped down into bed, kicking their feet up into the air. They let out a huff of frustration and frowned at no one in particular. Tenderheart and Grumpy already had so much chemistry! Swift Heart wanted a chance too. As far as they knew, they still had one. They weren’t sure what they would do if Grumpy and Tenderheart got together. It’s not that the concept made them angry, it would just be so strange if their two favorite boys ended up together.  _ Where would that leave me? It would feel like a double rejection. I’m not sure I could pretend it didn’t affect me.  _ Swift hopped out of bed, deciding to take the initiative. Their heart was beating fast, but sometimes the best decisions were made in a split second. They sped out the front door with nothing but determination. 

…………………………………………… _ ………. _

_ Grumpy’s POV  _

The weather was perfect. It was a brisk and partially cloudy day, Grumpy’s favorite weather. He sat outside of his house, fiddling with clouds and forming them into shapes. He was in the middle of making flower petals when he heard a  _ ziiip _ noise, and looked up to see Swift Heart. 

“Oh, hey Swifty.” He looked back down and resumed his cloud art. 

“Whatcha workin’ on? That looks like a flower.” 

“It’s going to be a sunflower, if I can figure out what I’m doing.” The two sat in silence for several minutes as Grumpy carefully detailed the petals. The malleability of clouds allowed for very detailed sculptures, but they never lasted long. “What brings you here?”

“I was just hoping to spend some time with you, chat, y’know. The usual. Were you able to get everything figured out with Tenderheart?” Swift Heart’s foot thumped on the ground as if it were trying to break the clouds beneath. 

“I think so. We talked the other day and cleared things up. Now the whole incident you witnessed just seems stupid, I’m really glad you snapped me out of it. I don’t know.. What would have happened if you hadn’t showed up that day.” Grumpy started to chuckle, but trailed off when he saw the look on Swift Heart’s face. It made Grumpy embarrassed, that Swift Heart had seen that side of him, but it was also a relief.  _ This is the one Care Creature that I can share my true feelings with. I’m not even sure I’m ready to let Tenderheart see those parts of me yet.  _

“Swift Heart, I want to know more about you. What’s your life like? Have you ever tried cloud sculpting? Do you have any talents you don’t tell many people about?” Swift Heart smiled, and sat down next to Grumpy. The two ended up talking the rest of the afternoon, and Grumpy’s sunflower sculpture turned into a garden. Swifty even helped make a few of the leaves. 

Swift Heart did not tell Grumpy how they felt like they’d planned, but at the end of the day the rabbit and bear were sitting closer than most friends would. 

…………………………………………… _ ………. _

_ Tenderheart’s POV  _

Proud Heart the cat waved to Tenderheart, and then shook a few petals off of her head. Her light orange fur was specked with pollen and dirt, a common appearance for her. Tenderheart flashed her a smile and hurried away with his bouquet of flowers. He looked down at the bunch of flowers, and silently hoped he’d picked them well. They were a mix of bluebells, peonies, and wild hyacinth. Small sunflowers were artfully placed throughout. He’d asked for those flowers because he thought they resembled Grumpy, in a way. Many shades of blue, with bursts of yellow. 

Maybe he was overthinking it. Tenderheart wasn’t exactly the most artistic bear out there. It was alright with him, he really just wanted to see a smile on Grumpy’s face. The walk to Grumpy’s house went by in a flash, almost as if Tenderheart was walking on clouds.  _ Maybe that wasn’t the best metaphor, I really am walking on clouds.  _ He knocked on the door, and after a call of “Be there in a minute!” and some rustling sounds, Grumpy opened the door. 

“Hey Grumpy! I got you these!” Tenderheart thrust out his arms, a light blush brightening his cheeks. The corner of Grumpy’s mouth twitched up into a smile, as if he was trying to suppress it and failing. 

“T-thank you, I really wasn’t expecting this! These are beautiful.” He leaned in to sniff them, closing his eyes. Tenderheart paid close attention to his precious smile and blushy cheeks. Grumpy looked back up, his expression debating. “Would you like to come out back? There’s something I made that I think you’d like to see.” 

…………………………………………… _ ………. _

_ Swift Heart’s POV  _

Talking to Grumpy had gone much better than Swift thought it would. It had been a couple days since their conversation, and Swift Heart was preparing for their next rendezvous. They laid out the ingredients one by one, making sure to set them up in a neat fashion. When Grumpy had asked if Swift had any secret talents, they mentioned baking as the main one. Swift Heart suggested that they bake together, and Grumpy had agreed. Just as they finished getting everything ready, they heard a knock on their door. 

“Come on in Grumpy, I’ve got everything all set up!” He walked in, looking around. Swift Heart’s house was decorated in various shades of pinks and light blues. They noticed him raise an eyebrow at the tacky carrot pillows on the sofa. 

“Hey what can I say, I enjoy a bit of novelty. What do you think of my place?” Grumpy looked skeptical. 

“It’s a nice place, not really my style.” Swift Heart rolled their eyes and directed him to the kitchen. They explained that they were making cookies, and walked Grumpy through the steps. It was going well, and Swift took note of how meticulous Grumpy was. They had to be careful too, as they were tempted to bake the cookies as fast as possible! Once the cookie dough was ready, the two used spoons to put the dough onto a sheet. As they waited for the cookies to bake, Swift and Grumpy sat on the sofa. They talked casually for a bit, and then the sweets were done. Swift Heart was feeling mischievous, and offered to feed Grumpy cookies. Much to their surprise, he said yes. Both of them spent the time laughing and enjoying the other’s presence.  _ Should I try to hold his paw?  _ Swift moved their paw towards Grumpy’s, but lost their nerve. 

Grumpy noticed. 

…………………………………………… _ ………. _

_ Tenderheart’s POV _

Tenderheart closed his eyes and jumped. He heard the brief splash of impact, and then was surrounded by the serene sound of water. He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful rainbows shimmering around him. For just a moment longer he remained, then rose to the surface. Grumpy Bear was nearby, floating aimlessly in a donut-shaped floatie. 

“How’s the water taste?”

“I didn’t drink any, but feel free to have some yourself!” Tenderheart proclaimed, and then promptly flipped Grumpy out of the floatie. He came up, sputtering water. 

“Foul play! That is foul play.” He crossed his arms and pouted. “It actually didn’t taste too bad, it tastes like a rainbow.” Tenderheart narrowed his eyes.

“Does it really?” Seeing Grumpy’s serious nod, he slowly cupped some water in his hand and took a sip. “Eww! Why would you tell me to do that?!” Tenderheart dramatically spit out the water while Grumpy doubled over with laughter. When the giggles subsided, he reclaimed his floatie. Tenderheart began floating on his back, and watched the clouds. They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the moment. 

“Hey Grumpy? You know how this fountain is typically used to determine a human’s mental state?” Grumpy didn’t look up, just remained floating around with his hands behind his head.

“Of course, I’ve used it on quite a few missions.” 

“What if our eyes also changed colors?”

“How do you know they don’t?” Grumpy had sat up now, and was looking at Tenderheart. “What color are mine?” Tenderheart waded over to Grumpy, and put his paw on the blue bear's cheek. He leaned in very close, and parted his lips as if to answer. 

“HEY GUYS!” Suddenly the two bears were soaked, and quickly moved apart. They both looked in alarm at the noise and large splash.

“Hi Swift Heart,” they said in unison. The moment was quickly forgotten, and they all three swam together. 


	5. Cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's been far too long since my last update. I don't know who all is reading this story, but I hope you're enjoying it! There's about four chapters left, this is officially the midpoint.

_Grumpy’s POV_

The days became a blur of light blue and rust brown, and Grumpy’s heart felt fuller than it had before. He’d always had friends, and generally was happy (he was skeptical towards this thought), but this was different. Each day he woke up wondering “ _What’s going to happen? How can I make this day even better?”_ Quite frankly, it was exciting. The blue bear had gotten acustomed to spending most of his free time with Swifty and Tenderheart. Sometimes he even spent time with other Care Creatures! He shook his head, smiling in amusement. That’s not to mention all of the moments with Swift and Tenderheart that made his heart flutter. 

He was unsure of what was going on, but it almost seemed like… no, it would be bad to overthink it. He loved the intimate moments they had together, and thought _“If I ask questions like that, or assume something that’s totally wrong.. They’ll never see me the same. What if they think I’m disgusting?”_ Grumpy remembered swimming in the fountain, and how close Tenderheart had gotten. It was so close to being a kiss. Right? Did he want it to be one? Then there was the times with Swifty, whom Grumpy now considered to be his confidant. He swore they’d almost held paws. 

_“!”_ Grumpy held a paw to his mouth with a gasp. _“Am I toying with their feelings?!”_

_Cheer Bear’s POV_

Placing her pink paws on her hips, the hefty bear looked up at Swift Heart and Tenderheart with an uncharacteristically furious expression. She may have been short, but she knew she gave off a strong impression. 

“Swift Heart rabbit. Tenderheart bear. There’s something I need to ask you-” Swifty and Tenderheart shook, the air felt too tense to breathe. Cheer was shockingly scary and she knew it. 

“Why, every time I step outside, do I see one of you two dragging Grumpy Bear along?” The tension quickly evaporated into confusion. Swiftheart raised one eyebrow and flopped an ear over. Tenderheart crossed his arms, making a “Hmm?” sound. Cheer bear stood her ground, assuming the two had enough knowledge between them to decipher what she meant. 

“Ohh-” Swift Heart started.

“You think that-”

“We’re toying with Grumpy” The two finished in unison. They shriveled under Cheer’s motherly glare. Swift Heart’s nose twitched wildly, giving away their discomfort. 

“Can we explain from the beginning?” They told her all about that fateful day at the orchard, and the agreement Tenderheart and Swift Heart made to try and win Grumpy’s affection. All the while the two felt oddly childish upon saying it out loud. Swift considered mentioning a more personal side of the story, but thought it should stay between them and Grumpy. 

Cheer bear snorted a little upon hearing the tale. “Do you think that’s fair to Grumpy? I’d be a little confused if I were him. Let me tell you a story. Once, when Grumpy and I were cubs, it was his fifth birthday. Every bear and creature worked valiantly to hide a big surprise party from him. When he asked questions, he was ignored or the question diverted. He had no idea it was because of the party. When he was steered into the carefully decorated room, everyone yelled “SURPRISE GRUMPY!” 

He began to cry, and ran out of the room. When others tried to bring him back, he was angry. He’d said “ _Why didn’t you just tell me?”_ That was the day he got his reputation for being well, grumpy. I was the only one who realized the full story. We were very close as kids, and I constantly tried to cheer him up. What I didn’t realize is that different things made us happy, and that’s okay. Although, that’s a story for another day. My point is, I think you need to talk to him. Clarity is important to Grumpy. I can tell he’s been feeling strange lately because, and not many Care Creatures know this, we’re twins! So please, treat my brother with the respect he deserves!” 

By the end of her story, Cheer bear was acting like her normal self. Her hands thrust out joyfully, emphasizing her kinship. Her cheeks seemed to glow a deeper pink as the air crackled with energy. Much like her brother, her emotions also had an impact on the outside world. They were more tangible than most emotions, and when she was very happy rainbows often formed. Swift Heart’s fur became staticky, and their hair tuft stuck out in many directions. They quietly smoothed it down, before letting out a stream of comments. Tenderheart simply stood, gaping. 

“You two are twins?! Why had no one said anything? Tenderheart, did you know? I had no idea, this makes so much more sense now, with the clouds and the rainbows wow it really all makes sense I never met to hurt Grumpy I-” They trailed off when Tenderheart nudged them with an elbow. 

“Cheer bear, we had no idea! We never intended to make Grumpy feel confused or hurt. Thank you so much for telling us. Your brother means a lot to both of us.” He firmly placed a fist in his open palm. “Swift Heart, I think we need to do some talking. We have a lot of explaining to do.” His rust colored eyebrows were knit in concentration, and he sported a look of determination. After thanking Cheer Bear once more, they quickly departed. They walked closely, already talking a hundred miles a minute. Cheer Bear watched them go, then closed the door to her house and let out a shriek of excitement. A rainbow split across the room as she danced around. 

Her main intention of the meeting had been to see where the two really stood. She wanted to push them in the right direction, and make sure their hearts were full of care for Grumpy. Each second she could feel Grumpy’s warmth and adoration for the pair rushing through her bloodstream. She’d never felt such emotions from him before, it had to be true.. Her brother had found a source of unending cheer!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There’s more to come soon.


End file.
